User talk:LalaloopsyAndMLP406
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Lalaloopsy406/I'm back! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BeaNOwl (talk) 21:45, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- No problem I'm jsut glad yur back I lalalove yur vvideos on Youtube their on one of my favorite channels and yes I'm a big fan '--AskSuzette101 (talk) 22:41, August 13, 2013 (UTC)Bold text'Bonjour anyways check out the fanon wiki it's awesome and wait why ya yellin at me :P Bold text'''I mean this link here http://lalaloopsylandfanonl.wikia.com there please check this out Insert formula here LOLOLOLOL oh my buttons yur sew hilarious Hi, thanks! It's Cherry Berry from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic from the episode Over a Barrel. Your Sprinkles picture is nice. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 12:38, August 14, 2013 (UTC) That's cool. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 12:50, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- '''Don't ignore I cant belive ya wanted me to leave well okay I'm leaving nice bein a fan n all that sew yeah bye forever well less then that but I think this time I am serious Who are you? I don't want anyone to leave. Just that I deleted that comment because I don't know who you are. Can you give me a name? ---- Bold text Media:Headline text Well AskSuzette101 Jessica Bold text'I need yur help go on the All About MMeep wiki and find the latest message and reply to it becuz I am sew tired of being made fun of by this user Pic Thanks :)Alyxvance73 (talk) 16:49, August 15, 2013 (UTC) '--AskSuzette101 (talk) 17:10, August 15, 2013 (UTC)Bold text'thanks for everything Lalaloopsy406 and I am still looking out for that video '''Bold text'okay then Thank you, those are nice things to say. Just make sure that the information you post is official, like from the doll's boxes or the official website. As long as you do that and spell-check, you'll do fine here. Kellicopter (talk) 18:18, August 15, 2013 (UTC) why ya made yurn profile blank? I will refill it all in. Lalaloopsy406 (talk) 23:06, August 15, 2013 (UTC)Lalaloopsy406Lalaloopsy406 (talk) 23:06, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- I am leaving this wiki people get offende dtoo muc lately and I dont wanna be offended next Don't leave. I promise you won't get offended next. Just stay away from those people. They are probably doing that sew they can make people feel bad. (I don't offend anyone just sew you know.) - Lalaloopsy406 Lalaloopsy406 (talk) 23:17, August 15, 2013 (UTC)lalaloopsy406 yeah but every time a new member shows up most of the time the new member gets harrased and all that and the admins say no harrasing but they also make newcomers feel unwelcome sometimes and I jst spoke up for all new members now they probably will not listen but start hating instead Iwould never offend anyone unless it is a very good reason Well yea. But I think you don't have to worry about it. If you see someone offeneding someone or harrasing even admin, you should stay away. If admin does that stuff that is not right, then you can go find the founder and tell them about it on their talk page. They will probably ban them or take their admin away. And please checkout my Lalaloopsy406 wiki! The rules are probably a little better to understand. :) - Lalaloopsy406 Bold text ' ' ---- '''okay its just that I had to deal with this as an anon and I had enough I know more lalaloopsy wiksi like the buttons wiki and I saw it Okay! You can hang out there. I am probably leaving too. And I will go to the button wiki too. As long if they have better rules. -Lalaloopsy406